Exciting Electrons
by FlamesofaPheonix
Summary: Slash, nonmagic, innuendo, major fluff. Harry's taking a Chemistry course in college, and the teacher is Severus Snape. Todays lesson: Exciting Electrons. Rating for safety. read and enjoy! oneshot.


**Title: **Exciting Electrons

or

Harry Potter and the Awkward Chem Class

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. You didn't have to rub it in….

**Author:** FlamesofaPheonix

**Words: **1,015

**Warnings:** Slash!! Non-magic, Slight innuendo, snogging, I use Ron, Hermione and Harry in the same class, but they don't know each other beyond that.

**A.N.: **This fic came to me during my Chem class when we were discussing excited electrons, but the class was about a week a go so I'm not sure how accurate some of this is. Also, I'm only in a 10th grade general chemistry course, not college level. Funnily enough I usually hate nonmagic fics, but this was just too good to pass up!!

"Electrons. What can you tell me about them?" the chemistry professor asked, "Mr. Weasley?"

"They have a negative charge?" came out as a question under the glare of the demanding professor.

"Ohh…very good, and when did you learn that? Fifth grade? This is a fourth year college course, Mr. Weasley, and if you are only now just realizing that I pity you." the professor replied caustically, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"Electrons have properties of both waves and particles," Hermione said pompously.

"Good, and how do we know this? Mr. Potter?"

Harry jumped, startled out of his staring contest with his professor's body, "Umm… I-I don't know Professor Snape," Harry ventured cautiously, having seen people kicked out of the class for less.

"Very well," Snape said sounding exasperated, "We know this because photons and electrons have the same properties, they both have the properties of a particle and a wave," surprising everyone in the class for letting Harry off.

"The Photoelectric Effect proves a photon acts like a particle, and Double Slit Experiment proves that photons, and by extension electrons act like waves. What else do you know about electrons?" the professor asked again, jumping topics to catch those who weren't paying attention, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Electrons have different states, the grounded state and the excited state."

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. An electron is in ground state when it is in the lowest energy level; to move to an excited state, energy must be added, and the electron will move into a higher energy level."

Harry got lost in his professor's voice, but with the mention of excited states, he realized he'd gotten himself into a bit of an excited state just by staring at his professor. He was startled when the class came to a close and he heard Professor Snape's voice ring out, "Mr. Potter, stay behind."

Harry walked to the head of the class with a heavy heart, realizing that his teacher just wanted to wait until after class to inform him that he was being kicked out. He couldn't be kicked out; this class was a requirement if he wanted to become a pediatrician. When he finally reached his teacher's desk he realized this was not going to be good.

"Stop looking like someone killed you're cat Mr. Potter, you are not going to be kicked out of my class." Harry visibly relaxed as his teacher continued, "But you will get a failing grade if you don't start paying attention. You are a bright student, Mr. Potter, what is the problem?"

"I don't know, sir. I just can't seem to concentrate in your class," Harry replied honestly.

"And why would that be?" Severus asked curiously. He knew this boy was smart, and he really didn't want to have to fail him. It stopped him short though when Harry turned bright red, and looked like he was about to run out the door. He'd seen this happen with one or two of his students in the past, but never one he'd felt the same way about. "I see, why don't we continue this in my office," Severus said as he stood from the desk and led Harry through a door just behind him.

As Harry shut the door behind him, Severus pounced, pushing Harry back against the door, and kissing him as though his life depended on it. He had never done this with a student before, but Harry was different, he was special.

Harry felt his professor push him against the wall, and then Severus' (as he'd begun to call him in his mind) lips on his. He panicked, not used to the unexpected move from his usually very reserved professor, and pushed the man back, stammering. "Professor… what… I don't…."

"Please call me Severus, I've want you for a long time Harry, but today was the first time I had any inclination that you might return those feelings."

"What if I don't just want you, what if it's more for me? I don't want this to just be a one-off." Harry replied, concernedly.

"Is it more for you?" Severus asked, needing to know exactly how Harry felt.

"Yes."

"How much more?" Severus dug for an answer, knowing Harry wouldn't just give in and tell him.

"I love you." Harry said, looking anywhere but at his professor, knowing his feelings wouldn't be returned.

"Good, because I feel the same," Severus replied, tilting Harry's head up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Really?" Harry asked, feeling hope well up inside him.

"Of course, I have never taken a student into my bed Harry, and I wouldn't just for a fling. I could lose my job over this." Severus said, wanting Harry to know how important it was that he not tell anyone about this for the rest of the year.

Harry looked down again his hopes dashed, knowing he couldn't be the reason Severus' job was at risk. "I'll just go then," he said dejectedly.

"What are you talking about, you are going to go home with me, and we're going to shag all night long." Severus said, confused as to why Harry would want to leave.

"I-I can't, I can't be the reason your job is in jeopardy," Harry said, turning toward the door.

"Oh, yes you can. I only told you I could lose my job over this so you would know we had to be discrete, but if it comes down to choosing between this job and you, you win every time. I don't want you to leave," Severus said in a voice as close to pleading as it would ever get.

"Okay, I can be discrete," Harry said, his smile returned full force.

"Good, lets get out of here," said Severus, leading Harry out of the office, and after telling him to get in his car, had Harry follow him home, where they did shag all night long.

**Several hours later**

"So, Harry, do you think you'll be able to pay attention in class from now on?"

"I don't think my thoughts should be drifting any longer, Sev."

Review:)


End file.
